1. Field of Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical connecting device to a power source, and more particularly relates to a connecting device applicable to a battery terminal for leading current to an appliance and showing the electrical condition.
2. Related Art
The battery of a vehicle provides power to a variety of devices in the vehicle. There is also a need for the user to connect other electrical appliances, such as vehicular refrigerator, television, audio/video system or global positioning system, to the battery power. An electrical connecting device, as disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 5,171,169, or a similar one as shown in FIG. 1, can be used for this purpose. The connecting device mainly includes a clamp easily fixed on the battery terminal, and an adapter block electrically connected to the clamp for connecting and disconnecting a plurality of cables of appliances. Some other connector structures may further include fuses for each connecting port to prevent from overload and danger.
When using the aforesaid connectors, the user has to use a testing device, such as a voltage meter, to check if the power is well connected, the voltage is stable, or the fuse has burnt. The situation is rather bothersome if the user doesn""t have a testing device, or isn""t familiar with the device that the user has to prepare the device and learn to use it.
It is therefore a major object of the present invention to provide a connecting device applicable to a vehicular battery terminal for leading current to an appliance and showing the electrical condition through a display unit without the need of using additional testing devices.
To achieve the aforesaid object, a connecting device applicable to a vehicular battery terminal includes at least a conductive main body and a display unit. One end of the main body is formed with a clamp for fixing to a battery terminal and leading power to at least an appliance. The other end of the main body is a carrier for the display unit and cables. The display unit includes a display, a circuit board and a plurality of connecting pins. The connecting pins inserted into the carrier electrically connect the display unit to the main body so that the display will show the electrical status, such as voltage of the battery power. The display can be a liquid crystal display to indicate the voltage or current of the battery power. Some further indicators, such as light emitting diodes, can be used to indicate by flash or light if the fuse of each line is normal. A window can also be mounted on the display unit to protect it from being contaminated by dust. The display unit makes the connecting device displayable with electrical conditions directly without the need of using other testing devices.
Further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. However, it should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.